Life in the Dark
by bloodyhunter
Summary: Renji betrays Ichigo because he ain't exactly human and lets just say that Azien kidnappes him for certin reasons.....read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Life in the Dark**

TJ: I don't own bleach- sobs on Zaraki's shoulder –

Zaraki: I may love fighting but this to much

TJ: say that again an I'll turn you into a wussy – evil laugh –

Zaraki: - sweat drops/sighs – you no wat I'm going to fight Ichigo –Laughs-

TJ: -shivers- kisses Zaraki- now go have fun

Zaraki: Ichigo here I come!!!

Ichigo: -shivers- whispers- TJ hide me please. –whimpers and runs away-

TJ: fine. Zaraki leave Ichigo alone for now and I'll give you something even better later

Zaraki: What can be better than fightin Ichigo?!

TJ: oh here –whispers what it is to Zaraki-

Zaraki: ha .ha .ha. well looks like I'm have an fun in the future

TJ: I feel sorry for ya Ichigo

Shiro: me to king then I think about wat gonna happen to ya I –shivers and freezes-

TJ: Shiro when did you get here?

Shiro: ………

TJ: Shiro you okay? –waves hand in front of face- okay well on with the story

How the hell did I end up here? Chained to the wall in this dark, moldy, infested, cell again. Oh right, I listened to that asshole Renji. Well for his sake, he better hope that they never release me or he's gonna have the slow and most sternly, painful death. I'll savor it to. I could feel the saliva draining from my mouth.

It's gonna be hard for me to choose. I shake my head and think back to how I got suck here…

A FEW DAYS AGO…

Renji came over to my house to tell me about who'll be fight-in. But, the jackass only told me to take Chad and Ishida with me to the park at 12 on Saturday. Because, I had suspected something and went by myself being a stupid ass; I was jumped and taken away by some teal hair bastard. Only to find out that Renji sold me out because as he so nicely put it-I was a freak.

After two days of them trying to figure out what the hell I was, they put me in this stupid cell in their house-no, I mean- their mansion. I would have left already had it not been that they took the paper clip hidden in my mouth. Damn, and I had a job to do today! Damn-it all to hell, I thought. While I was wrapped up in my thoughts, the two monkeys also known as 'the guards' came in, put a collar on me, and pulled me out my cell. I winced as the light hit my eyes.

" Hey you damn monkey where the hell are you taking me ya assholes"

The 2 monkeys pulled out a needs full of who-knows-what and plug it into my neck.

"What...The...Hell."

Then everything went black.

------

"Where..the hell am I?!"

That's when I heard the snickering of the man I hate the most in the fuck-in world, Azien.

"So how's little Berry-Chan feeling today?"

Azien said in a mocking tone.

"How about you untie me and Berry-Chan will kick that fuckin ass of yours."

I seethed.

"Temper, temper."

Azien scolded.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this little meeting to."

I said in a bore tone.

"Well, since we can't fine out what you are...You are going to be one of our fighters."

Azien said unemotionally then sighed.

''.....What the fuck is wrong with you **PEOPLE!!**''

I screamed.

''Go and get the blow darts. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt or hurting him, cause once he gets free he'll kill everything in sight....well almost. Ichigo you wanna know what we figured out?''

Azien said.

''What do you think you figure out while I was sedated.''

TJ: well Ichigo we all pray for you

Ichigo: -gulps- do I want to know?

Shiro: you really don't wanna know

TJ: Shiro, zaraki you guys can't tell Ichi whats gonna happen okay. If you do –evil smirk-

Shiro and Zaraki: -shivers shiro jumps on zaraki- she's more evil than us put together –shivers again-

Zaraki: -throws shiro- damn that author

TJ: what was that Zaraki? – pulls out plastic surgeon and the person who does peoples boobs-

Zaraki: -shivers- no now please put them away

Shiro: where did she pull them people from? – shivers from killing intent-

TJ: well not gonna answer that. Anyway R&R or I'm gonna sick Zaraki on you


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo: ….-reads chappy and faints-

Shiro: …and that ain't even the bad part yet that will come in time-sighs-

TJ: I don't own bleach but if I did…..-giggles-

Srry people that I didn't update soon but it my first story and I know it says I have more than one story but most of them just are this story it just that in the beginning I didn't know how to work the site but now I do so no harm done? Right right thanks if you actually read this but if not I understand.(kenpachi laughing in background) By the way the kenpachi in these talk things is my muse and don't honestly care what you think about that…

On with the story!!!!

_**CHAPTER 2:THINGS NO MALE TEENAGER SHOULD GO THROUGH**_

_Last time: _"_Well Ichigo do wanna no what we figured out" asked Azien._

"Guess what Ichigo! You can get pregnant!"

Azien said with false excitement.

Ichigo groaned. _Why of all the things to figure out why this_. Azien chose then to speak

"Ichigo, even though you're gonna be fighting, I thought you should know that as soon as you go through your first heat that, you are gonna be bred with only the best fighters, so as to breed a good generation of fighter."

Ichigo sneered. _You better get good fighters otherwise they'll all be dead._

That thought alone made Ichigo happier.

Then Ichigo happen to remember that his dad had something to talk to him about. _Oh SHIT! He can't mean this, can he? After all, he would probably talk to him the day of his first...SHIT! Then that meant his first heat was either tomorrow or the day after. DAMN! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ At this point, nobody in their sane mind would approach him.

He let off such murderous vibes that even Azien had to repress a shudder.

"Well Grimm you go get him and take him to his new room."

Azien winced when he walked by the room that had all of his experiments in.

All were wining and then he realized that it was probably because they sensed a submissive that was ready to mate.

(All Azien's experiments are half human half something else)

TJ: well that was interesting.

Zaraki: yep interesting

Shiro: Can we share

Zaraki: touch and you'll be dead before you can move a muscle

Death: Yep! Yep!

Shiro and Ichi: who is that?! And what the HELL is that thing

TJ:-glares- that would be Zaraki's 10ft tall 3 headed dog puppy, Death –pet's puppy-

Shiro and Ichi: ……….-faints-

Death: Wof, wof. Bark,bark. Just kiddin, yall. But, if you don't R&R and give TJ's beta, fireballbaby12, her chocolate, she'll be on ya faster than a bull seeing red. -Chuckles-

_**WELL THAT'S ALL FOAKS TIL Next TIME!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

TJ: wells I need more reviews and any flamers over something stupid will be used to burn you back so beware

Ichi-chan: … your fucked up you no that

TJ: yes I am but you're the one getting fucked by … nice try

Ichi: Damn you and your fuckin story

TJ: what was that –glares-

Ichi: n-nothing –shivers-

TJ: paybacks a bitch just remember that Ichi-chan. –evil cackle- where's shiro

TJ and Ichi: -walks down hall towards Shiro's Room and hears noise -

Shiro: ah fuck so good ……..

TJ and Ichi: -looks at each other-

TJ: good blackmail material –pulls out video camera an tapes everything/drools-

Ichi: well on with the story….oh yeah she doesn't own bleach and if she did –shudders-

_**CHAPTER 3 THE MATING BEGINS OR SO HE THINKS**_

"_Well Grimm you go get him and take him to his new room." Azien winced when he walked by the room that had all of his experiments in. All were whining and then he realized that it was probably because they sensed a submissive that was ready to mate. (All Azien's experiments are half human half something else)_

-----------------------------------------

**ELSEWHERE/**

"ICHIGO! Daddy has something important to talk to you about!!" Isshin yelled. He waited for answer before running up to Ichigo's room and knocked. "Ichigo you there?" no reply. Isshin then enters his son's room. It looks like nobody had been there for a couple days. _Damn I gotta find Ichigo soon his heat is in a few hours!!_ With that thought he left to get Ichigo's friends so they can find him hopefully before anything happens to him. _I'm gonna kill anybody that takes advantage of my baby. _He seethed.

--------------------------------------------

**WITH ICHIGO**

After Grimm transferred Ichigo to his new room he noticed a intoxicating sent that seemed roll of the boy. _To bad I'm already mated. "_Mmh." Ichigo stirred. Grimmijow took that as his q to leave.

--------------------------------------------

**AZIEN'S KENNLES**

_Now what to choose. Maybe I should go with one of the humanoid creatures I've made. _Azien mused. Right now he was looking at the were tigers and werewolves.

"Hm maybe Yammy. Or we can go with Stark and Brad." Azien said aloud.

"Grimm go get Yammy for me and take him into the mating room." Azien said.

"Yes sir." Grimm seethed.

"Oh and Grimm make sure that he is lock in the chamber." Azien the gave one of those sickly-sweet smile that made Grimm shudder with disgust.

--------------------------------------------

**MATING ROOM**

"Let me out!!" Yammy screamed.

Grimmjow sighed. "Yammy it's either this or someone else gets the submissive"

"NO! He's mine all mine!" Yammy roared.

"Well, the submissive is here, so shut the **FUCK UP**!!" Grimm growled out as Ichigo was pushed through the door.

Ichigo looked at Yammy and responed with:

"Hell no. I'm not mating with that thing. It's a fuckin Mutt"

That was when Grimm left the room and locked all 13 locks so Ichigo couldn't escape. Then, he released Yammy from the holding chamber. Yammy was about to ask who the fuck he was when a wonderful scent hit him and hit him hard. That was when Ichigo chose to strike and bring him down with a round house kick and then brought his foot up an smashed Yammy's face in. Ichigo bent down to lick up some of Yammy's blood and said aloud.

"You wouldn't have made a good mate if you die from such a simple attack."

Just to make sure he was dead, the strawberry blond twisted Yammy's neck all while smirking.

TJ: So Shiro did you have fun earlier –flashes knowing smirk

Shiro: -blushes- what are you talking about

TJ: this -pulls out tape and shows shiro-

Shiro: -blushes harder- O My God!!

TJ: well fans I gotta have a uh adult conversation with shiro about having sex with a puppy in the house. –smirks and pulls out spiked whip-

Zaraki: well leave cause this ain't gonna be pretty.

Shiro: HELP ME!! -whimpers and tries to runaway-

Thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask and R&R or I'll sick Death on you and she can have more chew toys. XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

As Azien watched the scene from his Lab All he was thinking was how the hell did small little Ichigo bring down a guy as big as Yammy! Or maybe it was whammy?! Anyways he decided he would run a few blood tests on Ichigo to see what humanoid species he is…

"Grimmjow sedate Ichigo and bring him down to Lab 4!!That's and order!!" Azien all but screamed into Grimm's sensitive ears. Grimm had opened his mouth when "Grimmjow say one thing and your cubs will be my personal play things" Azien said in a monotone voice. "_YES YOUR FUCKING HIGHNESS!!_" Grimmjow said in a voice that screamed sarcasm. "Well thank you peasant" Azien said in the same monotone voice. As the panther humanoid walk out he thought _what_ _a fucking bastard_. As Grimmjow was walking down the bleak white halls when his 5'6 silver haired pink yes pink eyed mate Alex ran into him and knocked them both to the ground. Grimmjow growled _what the hell is Alex doing near the Mating chambers_. "What the fuck Alex!! What the hell are you doin down here!!" Grimmjow growled out. "I was looking for you!!" he said then put on his best I'm cute and you love me look. "Grimm-baby I need you to watch the kiddies today" "Can't today…"he sighed "On duty for Azien-bastard at the moment and apparently I'm his new water boy" He seethed. "Well hurry up! The cubs wanna play with their dad!" Alex screamed and Grimmjow winced. "Ok! Ok! I get I'll be right home after I finish this job!!" Grimm then kissed his submissive and sprinted down the hall before Alex could get another word in. Alex then started muttering things that would make people afraid and wonder what Grimmjow did to earn sweet little Alex's wrath that would have made the devil shit his pants and runs for the hills. They all shutter as the remembered they bear incident...Never again was what everybody thought. They could honestly say that Grimmjow had there pity and sympathy. They just hoped that they didn't find Grimmjow in the closet muttering about the punishment and how sorry he was and that he'll never do it again. It just left them wondering What the Hell Alex done to him and Grimm did was shutter every time they bought it up…..

WITH GRIMMJOW

Grimmjow sneezed._ Is someone talking about me? _He was brought out of his musings when he saw the door to the mating room. _Why me? "_Ichigo time to go .I've gotta sedate you so that I can finish and get home so my mate doesn't have me neutered." "Blueberry is it normal for one to grow black scaled wings with golden tips?" Ichigo muttered. "I'M NOT A BLUEBERRY!!!! Wait you said wings let me see" he then pulled Ichigo out into the hallway where the lighting was better and gasped. "Ichigo their beautiful and you know that you're a rare submissive Kurolunachi Dragon humanoid......

* * *

TJ: well what do ya think?

Ichi: that it's a piece of crap and what the hell does Kurolunachi mean?!

TJ: well Kuro means black, Luna means moon, and Chi means blood

Ichi: that means…..?

TJ:-sighs- Ichigo that means you're a **submissive black moon blood Dragon**

Ichi: well I never

TJ: Ichi your starting to sound like molly and Fireballbaby12 I'm sorry that I haven't talked to in like forever I've been trying to fix my writing style and even my mom said I'm I dunce when it comes to writing stories and didn't let me on the computer it was a story not a dialog which I admit took a while but now I'm back and better than ev…mmn

Zaraki: blood pop? What vampires like um too ya know and TJ go on another rant like that and I'll shred ya up and feed ya ta Death got it!

Death: go on another rant TJ cause I wanna eat ya!! You sound good –drools-

Ichi: wells bye

TJ: yup and who do you want for Ichigo's mate? Got to my profile and vote or else I'm not writing the next chappie!!!

Death: Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Author's Note

Hey people this is not an update sorry about that!! But I'm reading over my work and making better!! Or at least trying to!! Plus I'm writing a one-shot about Naru/Sasu!! And it should be done soon!!! Or so I hope!! And I'm about done with the next chappie!


	6. Chapter 5

Zaraki: O' you finally decide to write. You…you BITCH!!!

TJ: *cries* I'm sorry I just didn't have any inspiration!!!

Shiro: *pats back and glares* Zaraki what the hell are you saying you could have helped but NOO!! You just go around with the Cloak killing people and almost get us killed!!

TJ: Th-thanks Shiro-

Shiro: just cause she's to lazy *hears TJ crying in the back round* to get off her fat ass and write doesn't mean anything!!...I mean for God's sake-

Hidan: It's JASHIN!!

Shiro: *rolls eyes* we live inside her fuckin' head!! If that's not crazy I don't wanna know what the hell is! And I mean who the hell has a DOG inside their fuckin' head!!

Death: *glares* you do know I could Eat you Right? * flashes all three sets of teeth*

Zaraki: *baby voice* such a good ten foot puppy! *coughs and rubs Death's belly* What the fuck is EVERYBODY looking at!!

Everybody: *looks anywhere but Zaraki and starts whistling*

TJ: *looks for fruit knife and therapy needles (the ones they put on different points of your body to help you relax) * Has anyone seen the fruit knife and my Needles?

Shiro, Hidan (huh?), Death, and Zaraki: *looks at each other then runs to the nearest exit and looks up at the third floor window*

TJ: What are we running from? *taps Hidan's shoulder*

Hidan: This Crazy Pyromaniac Bit- * looks at TJ in shock and backs up as an insane grin appears on her face*

Sorry I just had to get that out of my system and I really had no inspiration! An yesterday I read a story called Mine by ARosesBloodThirst .

An I really liked it!! Plus the PLOT BUNNIES ATTACK!!

Wells for anybody who knows me they would know that I don't think things completely through cause nothings perfect and I rather not plan for things that I know wouldn't happen so I think of multiply ways for things to proceed…

Well what I meant by that is that I think a little too much and can be a lazy bastard that likes to write and read but doesn't get a lot of ideas or has to many!! And I want your fucking opinion!!

Just cause I burn people with there flames doesn't mean that I don't appreciate them when there right!!

WELLS ON WITH THE STORY SHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**LAST TIME!!!!**_

Grimmjow sneezed._ Is someone talking about me? _He was brought out of his musings when he saw the door to the mating room. _Why me? _

"Ichigo time to go .I've gotta sedate you so that I can finish and get home so my mate doesn't have me neutered." "Blueberry is it normal for one to grow black scaled wings with golden tips?" Ichigo muttered.

"I'M NOT A BLUEBERRY!!!! Wait you said wings let me see" he then pulled Ichigo out into the hallway where the lighting was better and gasped.

"Ichigo their beautiful and you know that you're a rare submissive Kurolunachi Dragon humanoid......

Ichigo huffed, "I'm NOT submissive!!" Grimm rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say strawberry." He then walked over to the strawberry and handcuffed him.

"Sorry Ichigo I know how much you hate um…they hurt like a bitch! No offence!" Ichigo started mumbling the torcher techniques he was gonna practice on Grimmjow.

As they were about to round the corner Ichigo ran into Alex. "What in the seven hells are you doing Grimm!! An who the Hell is this Bitch!" Alex look to where Ichigo was laying on the ground and squealed.

"OMG!! Its Ichi-bear!!" he then glomps the now standing strawberry.

"What the fuck!! Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" Grimm just stared as the two 'submissive' friends talked and caught up.

"Come on strawberry time to get to Azien baka's Lab." He gave Alex a kiss and told him that he loves him. Then proceeded to drag the now black haired berry with orange and white streaks down the hall to Aziens laboratory.

"So I was right when I thought you were a Bitch, right Ichigo!" Azien sneered.

Ichigo bared his fangs and raised his hackles. "I'm a what. Say that again." Ichigo said in a deadly calm voice. Grimmjow paled.

That was the same voice Alex used when he did something that was a little over board. "I said you are a B.I.T.C.H. you know like a dog in heat." That was when Ichigo bent forward and fell on the floor as his body began to convulse……………

(I'm gonna leave a cliff hanger! If you don't like it o well at least I updated!!)

TJ: Hidan do the end of the story thingy

Hidan: fine!! R&R or Jashin - Sama, TJ, Zaraki, Zead, Death (puppy) and I will find you and kill you after a colorful bout of torcher!!! *grins*

TJ: maybe I add some of my poetry one of these days!!! But I don't know yet!!

Shiro: …..*cries*

Bomber-Chan: Its ok Shiro. Zaraki will be back to normal soon!!

TJ: you wouldn't understand cause it happen after Zaraki stop being badass at a time to make sure I was ok after The Incident!! Dun… Dun… Dun…

Byes


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter ^-^ 6**_

Notes for this chapter:

(Hello there) = Authors Notes during the chapter

"Run for the Hills" = Talking

'Gotta run for the hills' = thoughts

_Gotta run for the hills =_ Dragon speak

'Word' = quotation marks

Recap of the last episode:

"So I was right when I thought you were a Bitch, right Ichigo." Azien sneered.

Ichigo bared his fangs and raised his hackles. "I'm a what! Say. That. Again." Ichigo said in a deadly calm voice. Grimmjow paled. That was the same voice Alex used when he did something that was a 'little' overboard.

"I said you are a B.I.T.C.H. you know like a dog in Heat." Ichigo opened his mouth to respond when he bent forward and fell to the floor as his body began to convulse……….

* * *

Ichigo screamed as his body began to convulse, he gagged and threw up some blood an all his teeth.

'What th-Fuck that hurts!!' Ichigo thought as his new Touch-And-I-Rip-You-To-Shred teeth came in. He lay there panting for a few minutes and they all thought that it was over with until his finger nails and toe nails fell of one by one.

Ichigo moaned in pain and watched as his new talon like claws grew in with morbid fascination.

Something in his gut told him he wasn't finished yet and that this was just the beginning! He didn't know how much more he could take and this was just the Fucking beginning 'great just fuckin' great!'

That's when Ichigo's skin started to itch and burn and he just wanted it OFF!! An as if on command his skin began to peel and fall off leaving black scales with a few scattered orange and with ones. Down the middle of his back was a four and a half inch trail white scales with and inter mix of black and orange ones.

Ichigo then proceeded to blacked out. His body began to stretch and the black-berry started to wither and moan as more and more pain coursed through his body each wave more painful then the last.

Grimm started to gag and retch at the sight or sound he didn't know. Maybe both. When he heard Azien's amused and slightly (we all know it's true! 'Slightly' Ha Ha that's so funny!!Lolz) insane laughter as the berry went through this went through this transformation.

"What's so god damn funny you Fucker!?" Grimmjow raged.

Azien just looked amused an 'graced' him with an answer. "Why the mere fact that the 'incredible ' and 'almighty' Ichigo Kurosaki is on the ground withering before me!!" Please Note the sarcasm.

Azien sneered and looked on in awestruck at the beautiful dragon before him with a Red Crescent moon on a dark blue sun on its forehead. Then he wiped the look off his face his face.

Grimm ran out of the room to go find Alex.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down upon Azien. He looked over himself and notices he likes the changes more than he thought he would. He was now about ten and a half feet tall. An about fifteen feet in length from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail.

He glared at Azien an breathes out a black fog that turns everything it touches to ice and can seep through the tiniest crack an hole.

An from the nine inch curved horns on his head came lightning that was highly destructive when out of the ice. Struck an passed through the ice as if it were water and striking anything trapped within the deadly ice prison and lightning like a net striking anything trapped within!

* * *

Hidan: why the fuck am i not in this fuckin story!!

TJ: uh you wanted to be in the story!

Hidan: No! I just felt like pissing you the Fuck off!! Muhahahahahaahahahahahaha

TJ: Who spiked hidans Pocky!!

Death, Shiro, Zaraki:.......*looks at TJ innocently*

TJ: *blanches/sweat drops*

Hidan: I like pointy objects and why is everybody spining an when did you get such big heads?

Everybody: *Glares*

Zeath: R&R before then evil plot bunnies get you!!*runs away*

Fangirls: *squeals and chases muses and runs away from TJ cause she has scissors*

TJ: why is everybody wrunin from me!!!!!! *starts runing with Dragon blades*


	8. Chapter 7

Ichi checked out his surroundings. The whiter then snow halls and floors hurt his newer more delicate eyes. He felt a course yet soft thing under foot and looked down. He saw that it was a 10' by 20' foot rug with white swirls running through it under his large paws (feet?).

The room had a few pasty white (really original Azien) medical instruments pushed up against the walls. The only things in the room not some shade of white was the rug and the black door. Ichigo whimper wanting his mates, because he couldn't see them. He could feel them close by which was making him feel insecure.

He looked down upon Azien and roared or that's what it seemed like to the seemingly emotionless man. What Ichigo roar was _**where are they?!?!**_ _**Don't they want me?**_ The dragon bellowed at the thought. 'We'll see what they have to say and if they don't want me I'll make them!!' But first he had to get out of here...but how? Then Ichigo thinking about what he knew about dragons thought why don't I just breathe fire!!!

(A/n: remember I told _you _about his powers or at least some of them. Plus he'd didn't get to talk with his dad about what he is and about what his powers are…An he is a really rare type of dragon that rarely reproduces and if so like all dragons in this story submissive dragons are rare because only because most dragons half a mate that isn't a dragon.. Plus you either turn into one thing or the other. So if a tiger and a wolf mate you would get a tiger or a wolf with very little of the other blood.. Pm if you want to know more!! -_- Back to the story!!).

So he took a deep breathe and concentrated on the door an released the breathe.

Ichigo was a little disappointed when all that came out was a black fog like substance. When he saw that it was floating/drifting in the wrong direction he focused on the fog and it raced toward the door, like it was responding to his wishes.

When it touched the door the whole thing froze and started freezing the walls. Its job done most of it disappeared. Then Ichigo sent the barely visible puff of fog(smoke?) to touch Azien. Azien who was watching fascinated, not that he would admit it even under the most excruciating pain, shouted as the fog touched his hair freezing most of his scalp.

Azien disappeared in a white and red puff of smoke from the room (A/n: don't ask.. He's just like that.. and it will come to play in the future!!*evil smirk*). Ichi just stared at the smoke that was occupying were Azien-baka just was. He smirked thinking about the damage he'd just done.

He then turned his serpent like head toward the door. Ichi paused then charged the door barely making a scratch/crack in the steel and titanium door. He rammed the door again and again. Ichi made high pitched keening sounds of distress calling for his mates.

He laid down the little piece of fog turned into a large 6ft shadow panther that snuggled up to Ichigo trying to comfort him. 15 minutes later he heard it. Twin rumbling roars that shook the halls. _**Ichigo I will always be here you just need to call me but I need to go!!**_ Said the shadow panther as it walked into the light shadows of the room.

Ichigo said thank you and let out one last keening sound as he backed up against the wall with the least medical supplies pushed up against it. There was this wicked cracking sound that made him flinch then the door was knocked off it hinges falling to the floor with a thud as 10ft of the wall crumbled on to the floor. The first and largest was snow white with a red, yellow, and orange star on top of its head.

The second and slightly smaller than the first was midnight black with a red sheen and a white rose on its left hind leg…

* * *

srry for not updating sooner..life and stuff....I'll try to update sooner. Byakuya beinging a black dragon with pink sakruya running down his back.. should i squeeze him into the story or just give him his only story...should i add him yes/no please leave your answer in reviews or pms.

Zaraki: shiro how do you think the Thinker will taste?  
Shiro: if you eat her I get her soul right?  
Zaraki: yeah babe. *makes out with shiro*  
Um you guys can't...-every one stares a me- Or at least wait til her cousins around to steal it!!  
Hindan: But we wanna kill her NOW!! Plus jashin-sama said I could!!  
Jashin: *smack hindan*  
-every one stares-  
Jashin: WHat?  
-everyone gasps-  
we never thought we'd get to see you...so what the hell are you here for?  
Jashin: I got bored...

Love you guys and please review or I'm not writing who the Berry's mates are and who the shadow panther is..So if you guys want or need to know anything just ask..Oo i think i'm putting to much thought into the story...so can you review or pm me so i can improve and make it better plus more to you the readers liking....So what do you guys think of the story so far ...I want at least five reviews from those who like the story or i might just stop because with no reviews its making me feel like my story is crap and that i should just delete it.

Do you like the way the characters are and the oc...or not please let me know...BYES


	9. Chapter 8 Interlude 1! Poem time!

Dear Ebony and Ivory

Won't you be dears and keep me company

One darker than a moonless starless sky

The other brighter than a thousand suns

Forever intertwined

In an endless dance

Ever The one for the two is shared by the other

One controls the dark

An the other the light

The mate balance's both

An brings the light to the darkness

For he is the Moon!

The one who reflects the suns light

And because he is bright

With the darkness of the night

He embraces both the darkness and the light

An is the only one who can break any and all there fights

For he…

He reflects both the darkness and light

He favors neither for he is always have dark and half light!

* * *

Ok! People I know this isn't the update you were looking for but get over it!..Ok I wrote this cause I was bored and decide to write a poem! Laugh and I will **_KILL YOU! _**But and way I wanted to post this up to see If the people who Have been reading this story were paying attention and can name all three people/ mate are and what part they play in this poem! and The moon is a hint in and of its self! SO please tell me whether I should do this again...


	10. Authors note

Author's note:

Ok people this is not an update but I decided you guyz needed to know what was going on before I do anything. Ok so over the last 4-5 weeks I've had computer problems that have not allowed me to work on my stories and have been causing me a lot of stress. so basically every time i thought it was fixed there was a new problem and my mom lost my back up cd that my uncle gave her from when he was working on my computer, and my cd had ALL my word files! *cries*. so basically the update i had planned for this story will be awhile but i don't want you to give up on me. i will be updating as soon as i can.. so i'll see you then! and remember i love you guyz!


	11. Chapter 11

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guyz I was planning on updating this week but I won't considering my brother gave away my dog princess in a fit of anger…I'm sorry but she was my best friend that I could see everyday and she was someone I could talk to about stuff that no one would understand. I'm sorry that I had to ruin this for you but I have to stop writing or I'm afraid my depressing mood would ruin the story and I can't do that to you guyz… all that I ask is that you forgive me for not updating and I'll update as soon as I can. Well I better stop writing before I drown my laptop in tears. Please for give this author for not being strong and pushing through. I'm sorry I did this for animal….TT-TT well I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now even though its only 11:30 am…I just ask that you be patient with me…..TT-TT TT~TT TT~TT TT~TT


End file.
